


A Banshee's Cries

by SinfulSeeds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dark Past, Monsters, Multi, Orphan - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSeeds/pseuds/SinfulSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silke was left alone as a baby in front of a church in the rain. She wasn't taken in by the humans, but the gargoyles that were secretly living up in the attic of the church. She's been living her whole life with her new stone family. The Royalties of the gargoyles. But sooner or later, things are going to escalate into things for unexpected turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Banshee's Cries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using this type of publication. And I don't usually like my writing so I hope you guys can forgive me! And this is my OC character from my tumblr page. It could be confusing as to what she looks like. 
> 
> But you should just visit: sinfulseeds.tumblr.com. 
> 
> WARNING!! I do some NSFW and other artworks (not of mine) are there. Proceed with caution.

They put her in a box and left her at the the wet and cold stepping stones to the church. The nearest place that they thought would be grateful and take care of their little girl. They flew in hiding once they knocked, without waiting for them to answer. She cried. Her cries was hauntingly like a song to a mother’s heart. There was no way a woman could resist her cries. 

A nun finally responded in worriment. She looked down with her veil and wimple hanging down and protecting the baby from the harsh weather. The nun gasped in shock and nearly screamed to see what was in the baby cradle. Her gasp beckoned the minister and stared down at the baby. The first thing that came out of his mouth, “Blasphemy.” He held the nun’s shoulder, bringing her back inside the church. And the baby continued to cry. The baby cried and cried as rain drops flicked continuously on her face, sinking through her body. At least the baby’s glow protected her from the darkness that monster lurked in.

 

Minutes have passed by and the baby was getting cold, wet and a paler color. This might have been the last of this baby. Her chapter was short. But it seemed to be uncommon. The baby finally closed her eyes before flapping wings woke her big violet eyes open. Wings concealed the baby from the rain and piercing green eyes stared down at the infant.

 

“What an innocent youth abandoned by her parents. Not even humans want you…” a sweet grainy voice. A hand picked up the cradle and held it close to their bosom. Before they flew into the air and made a quick turn into the church’s tower. The baby saw piercing glowing eyes like her ectoplasm. It fascinated her. The newborn banshee let out joyful giggle that filled the room and made all of the other creatures smile as well. It had been a while since they have.

 

Five years later, Silke had connected with her new family. A family of gargoyles, living throughout the attic of a well-known church, spending time with each other and teaching other infants about the new ways of the human world. Except she was the only different species living throughout their territory. She knew where she stood too. She was so different. And there was no need for explanation to her. The banshee played with her makeshift dolls that she made from straps of ripped fabrics, lint and charcoal. She would teach herself how to be a normal ghost. At least, she’s been trying. She’s been phasing through things though. Clomping steps came from behind her and cast a large shadow over the orphan. She knew who it exactly was too. Funny how she remembered silhouettes. “Morwenna! Morwenna!” she cheered as she floated up and was embraced close to her caretaker’s chest.

 

Morwenna was the gargoyle that saved Silke from that awful night. She had lion like paws with large wings tucked near her with sharp and narrow green eyes. Her hair was crafted into a old fashioned ponytail and wardrobe of a Roman goddess with long branching antlers. She chuckled as she held Silke close to her chest. “Good evening, my child, how are you today?”

 

“I’m doing good! I’m doing so good! Look, look! I can finally possess things now, Morwenna!” Silke stated proudly as she quickly floated out of Morwenna’s arms and looked at her doll. She became tiny before floating into the makeshift doll. Morwenna stared and waited before the doll started to twitch. The doll stood up on its legs. It was wobbly at first but soon looked down at its tiny stuffed hands. 

 

The Morwenna blinked in amazement before chuckling. “Little one…! Yoo-woo! Up here!” she said in a soft tone. The doll looked up at her before jumping a little and running over with outstretched arms. She laughed and held up her hand as the doll collided and hugged her palm. “Such a innocent thing you are. Silke, you’ve been improving so much over these years. I am so proud of you…” she said with a hush in her voice. Before the gargoyles started to chat louder. Morwenna looked over at the balcony of the church. Silke released herself from the doll as it fell limp and she returned to her normal size.

 

The Royals came home. They were the most respected. Well, Morwenna was one of them. The two hulking winged creatures flew in. There was the king of all the gargoyles. AKA, the Souls of Minerals, SM. Lazarus was the king. He had a massive wing span. He had half of his face bandaged up with his hair spiked short. His chiseled features were prominent with his Bharal like horns protruding out. He had golden eyes with long claws and a spear he had on his back. Lazarus wore some sort of toga that draped over his sandals. The king’s son was only 17. Flem had piercing fiery orange eyes and wore a muscle shirt, dragging pants and boots and wore his long hair into a bun. His scar on his left eye and weird symbol burned into his shoulder. Maybe etched in by hammer and nail. Whatever it was, it looked pretty deep. They were all bowed down to as Morwenna walked up to her family and Silke perched up onto her forearm. Silke knew them on a personal level more than any of the SM. They considered Silke like family before any of the ruthless humans. 

Silke floated off from Morwenna’s arm and rushed towards Lazarus. “Daddy!” she shouted and Lazarus widened his eyes. He dropped his spear to the ground and hugged the small banshee close to his hard like chest. They never had to worry about touch since neither of them could hurt each other. It was either Silke would phase through or Lazrus wouldn’t be able to hurt her. They hugged for a while as Silke looked to her left.

 

Flem gave a confusing look that she could not decipher. It was a strange. She couldn’t tell if this was a repulsive look or a caring look. Flem was… hard to read in general. “How’s my favorite lil blanket sheet?” his deep voice asked.

 

Silke smiled widely, “Good! Good, daddy! I learned how to be a doll… ALLLL by myself!” she stated.

 

He gasped with a childish glint in his eyes, “No way, really? Did she, Morie?”

 

Morwenna chuckled at how enthused he was to meet his little ghostie child. “Yup, all by herself. I didn’t do anything this time.

 

Lazarus smiled at her before looking around at his people, forgetting that they were there for a second. In the Soul of Minerals community, Lazarus presented himself to be a figure for the nation. A strong leader for everyone to look up to and intimidating. So it was uncommon to see him fatherly towards his family. He fixed his cheery face as he held his daughter onto his sturdy shoulder. His face hardened in an authorizing stance. Morwenna laughed underneath her breath when he changed. The Royals knew he was a sweetheart. He just had to put on a face for their civilization. “Minerals! I come back with great news! Today, me and my son, went traveling along the Western side of Mt. Ebott. We all know the tragedies of our fallen brothers and sisters but we have living proof that other uniques have survived.”

Silke had no idea what he was talking about. But when she looked among the crowd, they all had a solemn face on. They looked redeemed. So, this mountain must've held so much more meaning than she thought it did. Flem flipped around a satchel and pulled out; a jar of gelatin, white fur wrapped in a ball, destroyed and withered piece of metal, a scale, a small bone and a petal. “These pieces of our own were left scattered around the opening of the caven. The rest were various other objects. And some… dust.” Lazarus described and a gasp swept the crowd of gargoyles. “But! Do not fear–this is good news! Species like us have survived before the destruction of our homeland!” He cheered the crowd back to their happy faces. He sighed, looking amongst his people, “May I say that this race hasn't failed. And we will still rise.”

After his speech, everyone went back to living their lives. Playing cards, dice, mapping their new land to find more produce, stock and other useful materials they need to survive. Lazarus moved Silke to his hip, smiling down at her. “And guess what I brought back home.” He pulled a bag from his pocket and showed her the words and label.

Silke’s big sparkly eyes went wide, “MARSHIES!” She shouted and jumped in his grasp.

Lazarus chortled before handing his little daughter to Morwenna. He popped the bag open and handed a marshmallow to her. Silke held it in her small ghostie palm before popping it in her mouth. Her hair and floating glow turned a light orange. “I see my baby likes her surprise gift.” He chuckled. “I need to be updated with everyone’s else plan for tomorrow.” And he petted his baby’s head before kissing his wife’s cheek and walking off with a tuck of his wings.

Morwenna held her supportively and beckoned her biological son to come over. Flem barely changed his expression throughout the whole time being here. He moved over and she kissed his forehead. Silke stared him down, trying to decipher his motives. She always thought he was a hard cookie to crack. “Did you go to the shore?” Morwenna asked with a whisper. Flem blinked up at his tall mother before digging in his pocket to bring out eight seashells. “Good boy, baby! I'm so proud of you!” She took them and gave him a small hug before she walked off to the corner of her church. Flem followed along before she put Silke down on the floorboards. Morwenna took out a secret jewelry box that was charred at the edges. She opened it to show a makeshift seashell necklace. She sat down as she took it out and started threading the needle through the new shells. She's been asking her son to bring some back every time Lazarus calls him for a patrol. Since he forbids anyone to go outside of the church. Although, no one complains about it. It's better this way. Since all the Minerals are technically deathly afraid of humans. Sort of.

Silke sat in front of her and watched her thread. Morwenna looked over at her step daughter and sighed happily. “I'm making this for you, my beautiful baby girl.” She complied and showed her how the shells reflected an iridescent rainbow to the wall.

Silke gasped and giggled happily. And from the corner of her eye, she could see Flem sit next to her. It was so quiet most of the time. And he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her into his lap. And hugged her softly with his head on top of hers. Silke smiled happily and cuddled back. Morwenna chuckled. She knew they would get along. Flem tries his very best to be a good big brother.

Night fell fast when you can watch the sun for entertainment. Silke was the only person up as she floated near the sill of the open window. She stared out into the sky. Usually, there's more stars to be seen. Although, this was when she was in the country or away from the city. Dang. “Hey.” A voice startled her.

Silke jumped and looked behind her. It was her brother. She noticed all the other Minerals to be sleeping on the floors or hanging upside down off of posts. “Oh… it's just you. Hi.” She answered

Flem climbed up on top of the sill and stared out with her. “What're you doing, lil goo ball?” He asked with his hands still in his pockets.

“Oh… I'm just looking at the sky. Seeing if someone who's like us is looking up too.” She explained. And her glow was strong and orange.

Flem could tell she was happy feeling the breeze of the outside world. He gave a small smile, “I'm pretty sure there is…” He responded.

Silke and Flem stood in silence, hearing the crickets chirp and the white noise in the background. And some cars. “Big brother?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think dad tells us lies?”

“...about what?”

“Humans… what if they're actually really good people?”

Flem was almost appalled. But had to keep a respectable face for his little sister. She didn't know better. “Humans are atrocious. And dull creatures that dwell this land. Their only purpose here is to eradicate anything that isn't like them. Bugs. Animals. Even their own kind, they can't even accept. Some don't even acknowledge different skin color. As if that matters. But I've seen how vile they are. They act like they're ok. But I know the truth.” His face turned stone cold again. And he stared over at Silke who looked puzzled. “Humans have no sympathy.” He finished.

Silke gulped nervously and looked back out to the world. “...what if… you're wrong…?”

“When has your big brother ever been wrong about things?” Flem asked rhetorically.

Silke bit her lower lip. “I-I always wanted to see a human…” She stuttered.

Flem flinched a little when she said that. He furrowed his brows before holding her “shoulders” and turned her to face him. “No you do not.” He snapped suddenly. “I don't want you hurt out there. Humans can't accept difference. And when they see you, they're gonna put a stake thr-” he stopped to see how morbid he was talking about this to a little girl. He sighed and laid his head down with his hair flipping down with him. Flem raised his head back with an inhale. “Promise me you won't leave the church… ok?”

Silke frowned slightly. This wasn't fair. And she knew it. But she didn't want to fight any longer. She slowly hugged his thick neck and kissed his vein. “I love you…”

Flem chuckled softly before wrapping his arm around her small body. “I love you too, goo ball.” He replied. He cradled her in his arms before smiling down at her. “Let's go to sleep.” And walking away from the window with Silke taking one last glance at the stars.


End file.
